Too Late
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: When you've been alone for so long you change. When you give up on everything, that's when you find out who you true friends are. -Sucky summary- R&R!


**This is my first Sonic the Hedgehog story so wish me luck! I'll most likely focus mainly on Tails because he's my favorite. Him and Sonic. Oh yeah, and I'm not sure of the name of the place where they live so... If someone could tell me the name of where they live, that'd be great!**

**--**

That door…

That one rusty, metal door. It hadn't been opened in years. One person went in and he never came back out. Nobody was ever sure why and nobody ever asked. He was never seen again after that.

But _he_ will make it his mission to make sure that person leaves the room behind that door and never goes back in. No matter how long it takes him to do so. Or however many years late he is from doing it.

Noises could be heard from inside the room in front of him. Always the same noises. They rarely stop. It's been so long… To think that he's just on the other side of that door—and has been for so long—that just now he has gained the courage to see him. It's almost funny.

He put his hand on the doorknob even though it was necessary. The door was so old all he had to do was give it a light push. As he opened it and stepped through, you would have thought that the door would've made a loud noise, but it was as silent as his footsteps as he made his way through the old workshop.

The place is lit by a single shaky light bulb that hangs from the ceiling. Piles of some sort of powder lie off to the side along with a load of small, square patches. Other than that, the place is littered with random gadgets and tools.

A single non-metal person stands out among everything.

His eyes watered up at just the sight of him. _Him—_his best friend and practically his little brother. Someone he—or anybody—hadn't seen in years. He still felt the same way about him; he just hoped his little brother would feel the same.

"Tails."

At hearing his name, the two-tailed fox's head shot up, ears twitching slightly. There was a short silence, and then he spun around and growled. Half of him covered by the shadows.

"Go away!" he yelled. Sonic frowned. That was a little expected, though.

"It's me—Sonic,"

"Stop torturing me! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Tails, I'm real. It's really me,"

"Don't call me that! You aren't real!" Tails sank to his knees, covering his ears with his hands like a small child. "Just leave me alone…"

Sonic's heart ached. He took a slow step forward. When Tails didn't move, he took another and another until he was right by his side, kneeling next to him. Sonic tapped his shoulder. Tails slapped it away, lifting his head. He glared at him for a short moment, then his gaze softened and he let down his guard.

"Sonic…you're real…" he mumbled.

Sonic smiled. "Of course I am, buddy. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Tails frowned again, getting angrier, and stood. He was scrawny and those small patches covered his arms. His gloves are covered in grease and he looks as if he hasn't slept in weeks.

"It's been too long,"

Sonic frowned, unsure of what to say to that. It _has_ been too long. Instead, he coughed and glanced around again. "What is all this stuff?"

Turning his back, Tails pointed to the powder. "Instant food," He gently rubbed his patch-covered arms. "Liquids and sleep-aids,"

"Sleep-aids?"

"So I don't have to sleep…"

Sonic's eyes widened. "No sleep? But you gotta sleep, buddy!"

"Who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?" Tails hissed. "And I'm _not_ your buddy."

"Tails—"

"Stop calling me that! Only my friends can call me that!"

Now Sonic started getting agitated. "And who are your 'friends'?" he growled.

"Nobody!"

The now older blue hedgehog stopped. Realization set in. He got a small sickly feeling. One of pity, regret, and guilt.

"You gave up on me, Sonic," Tails continued quietly, almost as if he were talking to himself, "so I gave up on the world. Nobody knew what to do with me. So they gave up. When I turned to you for help…you gave up!"

Sonic stared at his confused and lonely old friend for a long time in silence. Finally, he sighed loudly and looked up at him, smirking his famous cocky smirk. "If I gave up on you, then what am I doing here?" he asked.

Tails lifted his head and slowly turned to face him. He tried so hard to show no emotions, but then he broke down, ran at Sonic and hugged him as hard as he could, crying into his chest. Sonic hugged him back, letting a few tears fall.

Tails took a small step back, smiling for the first time in years. He quickly peeled off all the patches on his arms and beamed at Sonic. Then, in an instant, he fainted. Sonic caught him before he fell and held his little brother in his arms, afraid to let go again.

Tails looked up at him, his smile still holding, and hugged his neck. "You're my best friend, Sonic."


End file.
